5th Nation
by www.TThe Man1003.net
Summary: a long lost foe of the Avatar returns


**A Long time ago I did a story called 5th Nation but I dropped it now I fixed it up some and decided to finish it.**

**Forward: I own nothing. But my Oc's**

In the city of Omashu sat the king, Bumi, who was just getting ready for bed he was wearing a large orange robe. As he stood he rubbed his head, it had been 10 years since the war and all of his hair had fallen out, despite being 120 years old he was still in great shape but he still missed it. He started down the hall thinking about his duties for the next day there had been a problem with bandits lately and it called for his fast action.

He quickly turned around but saw no one. "I could have swore I heard someone." He said rubbing his head with bewilderment.

"Hearing thing in your old age your highness," someone said sarcastically. He slowly turned around to see two shadowed figures standing down the hall one was very large and the other was of average height.

"How did you get in here and who are you?" the wild-eyed king yelled. As the smaller figure stepped up his face becomes clear he turned out to be a she 20-25 years of age. She was very beautiful with skin the color of ivory and her hair was a bright mix of red and gold despite that her eyes where what where truly amazing they shone with the purest shade of green you could think of. The sight of her made him blush, but it was short lived as she made her way towards him.

"Stop right there missy." he said as he lifted a huge chunk of rock over her head he had no idea why he did that as if this girl could do anything to him and yet his whole body felt like jelly and his skin burned with the sensation that it was raining needles. She stopped walking but for a moment then proceeded to move towards him.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way it's your life." She said calmly her voice was the coldest thing you could ever feel it was as if the devil it self was on this woman's side.

"Wh…. Wh…. what do you want from me?" he asked. His arms started to shake with as if the weight of the bolder was too much for him.

She stopped again and snapped her fingers and the larger shadow began to move it look resembling an enraged monkey. It has bejeweled eyes and a necklace made with similar gems the and its skin was like stone. It held out its large hand and the young lady sat on it and the beast gave her a small cup.

"Tell me what you know about the currant Avatar." She said as the creature poured tea into her cup. She gave off the vibe like she owned the world and the rest of us just live here.

He frond he hoped this was just and attempt on his life, which would be bad but if she wanted Aang it would most likely be much worst. "I don't think so little missy."

A smile came across her face "I guess its goanna be the hard way."

The next day Bumi's assistant walked in with the captain of the Royal guard the king had not come to the meeting and she was scared for the old man.

The pair turned the corner and entered the kings room

"Oh my god!" she yelled

Sitting in the middle of his bedroom sat the body of king Bumi dead behind him a large iron maiden with the doors open all of its spikes covered in blood written in front of him was a message.

Aang go to the.

But the message ended just as the king had.

But on the wall there was another message but this one was not from the king although it was in his blood it read – The fifth nation has returned.

Then sun had started to set at the western air temple as Fire Lord Zuko kicked Aang through a wall.

"Get up!" he yelled.

Zuko had changed greatly in the last 10 years most noticeably his hair had grown out and he also grew out a beard. He let out a loud grunt and shot a large blast of fire out of his mouth into the hole Aang flew through.

The Fire Lord had taken him to this place 3 days ago because this temple's design allows wind to flow into even the deepest chambers, which made the Air Nomads feel quite at home although it didn't help Aang at all, he wanted to show him a new technique and felt this would make him more comfortable but after this long he still could not beat him. There power was on par and fore this to work he need Aang to push him self to a new level. As he started towards the injured Avatar he was sent flying back by a huge gust of wind.

"I've got more where that came from." Aang said he was no longer the playful air bender from the 10 years ago he was fully-grown, although his masters disagreed, fully realized avatar. He shot out of the hole like a rocket and slammed on to the ground using earth bending to make a shockwave that sent the young lord flying back. "So you goanna do this new super attack or what," he said ripping of his burned shirt.

Zuko slowly stood back up holding his hands up "o.k. I think you're ready." Zuko took his stance holding one hand out palm open and the other in a fist at his side. "Get ready I'm only gonna do this once." As he prepared to attack a messenger hawk landed if front of him. He quickly opened the note on the back his face sunk into a deep sorrow. "Aang" he said trying to hold back the sorrow. "What?" Aang yelled knowing the news was not good?

"It's Bumi he died."

In a small town Toph Bei Fong walked though the sun beaming off her Asian hat that covered her eyes, not that she needed it, her bangs ran down the sides of her face she was a lot taller than she use to be and had filled out just a bit she had a large bag slung over her shoulder she was wherein a gold and black small jacket with the caller popped up, her arms and neck where covered in bandages from training. She felt the warm earth beneath her feet and felt that she had arrived.

"Man for once I need a bath," she yelled sniffing her underarm as she made her way to a large tower. It was called the Pit the worlds greats jail made after the was for people who where as evil as Azula, and she was about to visit one of its prisoners. She made her way into the tower and used earth bending to go down. This place was called the pit for a reason, the tower was just the entrance the prison was under it Toph had snuck into this place lodes of times but getting in was way easer than getting out. She quickly snuck pass the guards in to the lower level. She stopped at a cell and wisped "hey you there."

"get out now." the voice from inside the cage yelled

"Well that was rude…." suddenly she felt like she couldn't move her body her whole body felt like jelly and her skin burned with the sensation that it was raining needles.

"Miss Bei Fong" a woman's voice came out though the darkness "I have some business with that man." Could you please leave."

Toph stomped on the ground and a large bolder flew under the woman but she was no where near it. Toph could not tell how but now the woman was in front or her.

What happed next Toph could not see but what she felt brought fear to her heart.

She smiled "Two earth benders one chapter."

**Well how did I do if you want to know what happens I need 5 reviews**


End file.
